You'll be in my heart
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: I was bored so I made this, It's a songfic on the brother sister relationship between Malik and Isis in their childhood and so on, kinda deep guess


Heya people, just wanted to make a songfic to my favorite brother-sister team, Malik and Isis well anyway this is when they were young and junk so enjoy please I took alot of time making this. Lyrics are in :between: those  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song "You'll be in my heart"  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Malik sniffed into his pillow, his back still stung badly from the things engraved in it two days before, tears slipped from his eyes as he clutched to his bed sheets tightly.  
  
The door to his room opened  
  
"Malik" a soft voice whispered kneeling by his bedside; Malik's beautiful purple eyes looked up at the speaker  
  
"Isis" he mumbled smiling, his older sister smiled gently down at him and stroked his soft hair  
  
"It's alright little one, don't cry anymore".  
  
:Come stop your crying it'll be alright:  
  
Isis pulled the cool cloth from the bowl full of water and placed in on Malik's soar back, he hissed and held on tighter to his sister's hand to help ease the pain  
  
"It hurts" he whimpered looking sorrowfully at her, his eyes full of unshed tears  
  
"Shh I know relax, I'll make it better" Isis replied wiping tears that were collecting at the end of his eyes.  
  
: Just take my hand hold it tight now, I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry, for one so small you seem so strong now my arms will hold keep you safe and warm this bond between can't can't broken some how I'll be there don't you cry:  
  
Isis looked down at the youngest Ishtar now sleeping peacefully in his bed  
  
"Malik you seem so weak and helpless at times, but don't worry you have a strong heart and I'll be there to help you always along the way" she whispered into his ear as to not disturb his slumber, she unraveled her hand from his and started back to his room but as she reached for the doorknob she heard quiet whining.  
  
Isis turned her head; Malik's eyes were open and looking at her pleadingly  
  
"Isis stay with me tonight please?" he asked scooting over so there was enough room for both on them on though it hurt him to move.  
  
She looked at him lovingly and in return he grin at her as she laid down and allowed his head to rest on her stomach  
  
"Thank you big sister" he mumbled falling into the sleep realm, Isis kissed his forehead  
  
"No thanks needed, that's what I'm here for little one".  
  
: You'll be in my heart, You'll be in my heart from this day one now and forever more:  
  
"Stupid boy, You are the only male child of this family yet depend on a weak woman" the Ishtar siblings father scowled pacing back and forth, Malik stared at the ground slightly shaking fighting the urge to tell him Father he was wrong, Isis wasn't weak and neither was he.  
  
"Soon you will be the head of this family, I cannot have a weakling taking my place, hm maybe I should send the girl away until you've learned to be a man" Malik now spoke up  
  
"No!" he cried trembling at the thought of his sister gone "I will not allow it Father", His father looked at him curiously  
  
"What makes you two so attached to each other, I don't understand it, you two are so different" Malik turned his head.  
  
It didn't matter if they were different or the same all they had was each other and that's what brought them together.  
  
:Why can't they understand the way we feel, they just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us we're not that different at all you'll:  
  
Malik walked swiftly to Isis's room and knocked quietly but loudly enough to be heard,  
  
"Come in" her voice flowed through the door  
  
"Isis can I talk to you?" he asked staring at his shuffling feet, Isis put down the book she was reading and looked at him with concern  
  
"What is it?" she asked, Malik sat on the floor and was silent for a while  
  
"Isis?" he asked looking up at her hopefully  
  
"What?" Isis replied tilting her head  
  
"You-you won't leave me alone if you could help it, would you?" he asked, Isis blinked and broke into a grin  
  
"Of course not dummy" she answered rubbing her sibling's Platinum blind hair  
  
"And you'll be here for me?" Malik gave a thumbs up  
  
"yeah!"  
  
: You'll be in my heart, You'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more, you'll be in heart no matter what they say, you'll be right in my arms always:  
  
It had been one month since that day, and a week after the death of their father, Malik started plotting revenge for the Pharaoh's death thought his heart had turned somewhat cold he still had love for his only sister and more so now.  
  
Isis had been taking care of him like a mother and comforting him about what happened, but he could sense she was hiding something but didn't pry.  
  
They could go to the village on free will now and people knew them, but people always suggested Isis should give her brother to someone elses care; he would cause problems for her  
  
"No" was always her answered and they would reply  
  
"He's not worth it child".  
  
Malik could kill those people for trying to take them apart but somehow never did,  
  
"Malik don't listen, we made a promise and I'll always keep it" she whisper when they got home and hold him tight He believed her as he always did.  
  
: Don't listen to them cause what do they know we need each other to have to hold, they'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together!, You'll be!:  
  
Four years had past and Malik was still seeking revenge, Isis wiped a tear recalling what he had last said to her  
  
"Do not get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you" loud and clear he spoke and it struck to the core of her very being.  
  
Isis looked out from the hotel room with a bit of hope; Yami would beat the Evil Malik and return her brother to her  
  
"If you ever need me Malik I'll be there with you little one" she said fingering her Tauk, a picture of there last smile exchanged and embraced given played across the night sky.  
  
:You'll be in my heart, Yes You'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more, you'll be in heart no matter what they say, you'll be right in my arms always:  
  
In the back of Malik's mind laid dormant the innocence he once had, it waits to be released from it's dark prison  
  
"One day soon" it thought floating around "yes one day soon I'll be free".  
  
Tear dripped to the floor from a hooded figure, he raised his head to reviling purple eyes  
  
"Big sister" he mumbled rubbing his eyes dry, yes there was still hope for him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Ahh sorry for the misspells and other things, well anyway review please and check out my other fics 


End file.
